Its my Fault Book 2: Rebuilding What Was Lost
by WelshCanuck
Summary: sequel to What Have I done... After Cole agrees to stay in the underworld with his Mother,strange occurances begin at the Manor. Turns out that evil is residing inside..With Prue fighting for her life Piper must figure how to save Phoebe from turning evil
1. Chapter 1

Rebuilding What Was Lost

October 11, 2003

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

_This is the sequel to What Have I Done. I would suggest reading that first if you want any idea of what is going on here._

_Enjoy

* * *

_

The dark cloud moved across the moon like a timed out dance. Everything choreographed without the music. Covering enough to only shed a faint shadow on the earth below.

Though further below the earth's surface it was even darker still. Though it was a darkness that one grew used to over the years.

---- ----

He moved through the passages with ease, but he wasn't comfortable there. He knew he didn't belong there but he had no choice. He had given himself for his heart. He had refused so many missions he had lost count. He refused to kill for them, for her. He entered his own chamber seeing the demon inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I bring a message."

"Well you can tell my mother to rot. I may be here but I will not help her kill any more witches."

He rolled back his shoulder knowing this confrontation would ensue, but he was prepared. "It is a demon she needs you to kill. One that she has on good authority is after the Charmed Ones."

He moved faster then the other thought possible for one that had been with humans so long. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He tried to grasp for any bit of air. He had to pass on the message even if it cost him his life.

"What demon is after them?"

He gulped down what he knew would be his last breath, but this message was important to someone. And he knew that it was not on the side he usually fought for. "Her. It is her."

He held his gaze as his own anger boiled inside him. "Her? My mother?"

"No. The youngest. She still holds the darkness inside her. She will kill her sisters and everything will be lost. The Source will win."

--- ----

The snap of the whip screamed in her mind, followed by the thud of the wood striking the ribs. The slow trickle of the warm blood sliding down the skin almost tickled had it not been for the pain throughout the body. Trying everything to block out the pain to hold the mind on everything that was dear to her. The love of her sisters. It was that that kept her going all this time.

She felt the strike to her ribs again and again as she tried to push out the pain until it got to much and she screamed for it to stop.

Prue was the first one to Phoebes room, as the cry echoed off the walls of the old Victorian they had shared since they were babies. She quickly went to her sister as she sat up right, the perspiration almost running off her body as she rocked back and forth pushing the world around her away

"Phoebe, ok I got you." Prue said as she reached out for her sister

"**NO,** **GET AWAY!"** Phoebe swung out in her own defence as she tried to get away from Prue.

Piper ran in not that long after Prue had, just in time to see Phoebe take a swing at Prue and Phoebe almost leap off the bed and scurry to a safe corner.

"Prue back up slowly."

"Piper look at her. I'm not leaving her right now. Not like this."

"Prue you're just scaring her more. Just back away."

"No."

"Prue trust me, I've seen her like this. When she first came back. When she wouldn't even go to you. If you scare her or corner her she is going to get worse. And short of using your powers she will kick your ass." Piper placed her hand on Prue shoulder and guided her back away from Phoebe. "We have to let her come to us." Piper spoke softly so as not to startle Phoebe, though never taken her eyes off of her.

She watched them as the light from the hallway cast a silhouette around them. She was scared, all she saw was them. They were coming to hurt her again. She saw a way out but now it was blocked. But she didn't care, she had to try. She couldn't stay there, she had to save her sisters.

She heard the whispered voiced, she knew they were planning against her again. Come to torture her for what they perceived as a threat. She had to get out to get back home. Home to her sisters. Were they ok? Did the Source keep his end of the bargain?

The shadows moved around her, along the wall. She waited till she saw them looking away. Only then could she succeed. It came the second she was ready as she leaped up and ran across the room. Her cries of fear and anger ringing out as she launched at them. Hitting them both as she took off down the passageway to freedom.

Piper stood with her arm around Prue's waist as they watched their baby sister. She had been through so much since they had saved her from the Source.

"It seems worse this time."

"Piper I can't."

"Prue you have to. She'll come around and calm down. Wait and see. I was in here every night when she got back. Any sudden movement seemed to set her off."

"Piper she is our sister. I can't stand her and watch her as she goes through this alone."

Piper closed her eyes. Prue hadn't seen her when she came back. Phoebe had pushed her way and Prue let her. How could she make Prue understand that Phoebe didn't want her? That at those moments, when it was the worst, she hated Prue for making that choice. She knew she couldn't. She just had to be there for them both when the time came. They had made a small reconciliation a few weeks ago but Piper knew the road before them was going to be a long one.

Piper was drawn from her thoughts at the blood scream that came right at them. Neither sister even had a chance to move as the shadow of their sister came flying out of the room knocking them across the hall, as she herself took off down the hall towards the stairs.

"What the hell!" Prue pulled herself away from the wall as she then pushed herself up. Reaching down to help up Piper as she stood uneasily. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Ouch." Piper ran her hand over the back of her head. "That is gonna hurt tomorrow."

"Ok let's just go get her." Prue grabbed Pipers hand and started after Phoebe. Though she was scared as they got half way down the stairs and heard the front door banging against the hinge in the wind.

Prue stopped at the bottom of the steps, "**PHOEBE!"** The rain poured down on her soaking her almost the minute Piper and her had left the safety of the shelter from the Manor.

Piper held Prues grip in her hand that was soaked from the rain, along with the rest of her. This was the extreme, she had never seen her sister in before. She was scared and worried all at once. But she didn't know what to do. It was a city of millions of people, not to mention demons everywhere. "**PHOEBE!"** she cried out, hoping for her voice to reach her sister. But she knew it was in vain

Both sisters knew Phoebe had run outside and they both knew that once she was out there they wouldn't have a clue where to even start looking for her.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran. she wasn't even sure where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from them. Back to her sisters. Back to Piper and Prue.

The rain pelted down harder as the wind drove it with force towards the ground stinging ever part of her that was not covered.

Her bare feet slapped in each puddle, no matter what its size, as her legs pumped to her freedom. The burning in her muscles screamed out almost as loudly as her lungs did for air. But she kept running.

The coarseness of the gravel bite into her feet as she pushed forward. The texture of the grass was slippery as she tripped several times, though still managing to keep her balance each time. Though not for long as she stumbled again on the wet, muddy, surface landing on her hands and knees. Pushing herself against the cold ground she fought to continue her effort to get away from the evils that she had seen, and the atrocities she had endured.

The last tumble was her last effort. She couldn't go any further as she cried out for air to reach her beaten lungs. The cramp in her side screamed out in agony, as she lay on her side twisting over to her back as the rains pelted down on her.

"Prue? Piper?" her whispered words lost on the echoed of the high winds sweeping across the ground.

She prayed that somewhere out there they were looking for her. Somewhere out there they would find her. That they were both ok and in her resetting time she had managed to save them both.

--- ---- ---

Prue grabbed her keys off the key hook and started back outside to her car.

"Prue where are you going?" Piper grabbed at Prue's arm as she started outside

"Where does it look like Piper? To find our sister." Prue shot back not believing what Piper was even asking her as she continued to the door.

"Prue, think about how big this city is. She could be anywhere." Piper tried to reason with Prue. She wanted to go out there as much as her sister did but she knew there had to be a better way.

"And I intend to start everywhere." Prue snapped back as she ran outside towards her car.

Piper stood in shock as she watched Prue back out her car and set off done Prescott street in search of Phoebe.

She closed the door and leaned back against it. "LEO!" her voice cracked as her emotions started to reach her from her heart.

How had this happened? Phoebe had been home for weeks now almost two months. How could she regress like that to think she was still in the hands of the Source?

"**LEO!** We need you." She cried out again as she then started to see the familiar blue and white sparkles that indicated her husband.

"Piper I was with..­." He noticed it almost immediately, "What is it?"

"Phoebe. I don't know what happened. She's been fine for months. Till. Till tonight. She woke up from a nightmare and Prue went to help her. She went crazy Leo. It was if she thought she was back in the hands of the Source right after she had him re set time to save me." Piper felt her tears running down her face freely as Leo embraced her into his arms.

He could feel her emotions radiating through her. Her love and concern for her baby sister was the only thing on her mind.

"Where's Prue?" Leo asked as he scanned the lower level of the Manor

"She took off after her." Piper sniffed back her tears as she wiped away the ones on her face.

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on Phoebe. He knew something wasn't right but first he needed to get her back home safely, so she knew and understood that both her sisters were ok.

Piper looked up as she saw what Leo was trying to do. But the waiting was almost as bad as the actual sight of Phoebe running out of the Manor. It was taking to long. Something was wrong. "Leo?"

He stood there still trying to locate her. He opened his eyes to be met with his wife's warm brown eyes. Eyes the he knew match Phoebes. The spirit of the family.

"I can't get her." he didn't understand. Unless she was in the underworld or...no he wouldn't think that. She was still alive but something was blocking his signal

Piper felt her panic setting in. The same one she got when she saw any of her sisters get hurt by demon or was missing because of a demon. "What do you...­What do you mean you can't get her?"

"I can't sense her anywhere. I can sense you and Prue. I can sense the urgency and fear in both of you. But I can't sense Phoebe."

"So what? Was she taken by a demon because I refuse to believe she is dead." Piper yelled as her fear was starting to show through her anger.

* * *

Prue slowly made her way around another corner searching through the rain and wind for Phoebe. She could hardly see three feet in front of her but she kept going. She pulled her car against the curb and got out, pulling her jacket around her as she started towards the playground that Phoebe loved as a child. 

"**PHOEBE!"** she looked to her left and saw nothing but the driving rain, "**PHHOOOEEEBEEE!"** she called out louder looking the other way.

Her heart raced as fast as her worry was building. She had driven slowly down the street the direction she hoped Phoebe had gone. She had checked the school grounds, the old abandon lot she used to go to when she was in high school just to get away from Prue. She had gone out as far as the cemetery to where their mother was. She checked every batch of trees and parks she could think of in one direction. She turned around and had gone the other way. Checking alleys and wooded areas. The park was her last hope. But she still had nothing. She knew she had to push her search out further. Maybe towards Golden Gate Park. Somehow she didn't think Phoebe could make it that far, but it had been nearly an hour now. And with her adrenaline pumping as she ran, Prue knew her little sister could go further then she looked she could. Even now her size fooled most people. But especially demons. They took her small size as easy prey and she had shown them on more then one occasion that was not the case.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone in her pocket.

* * *

His anger fumed as he pushed his way through the darkened tunnels. The demon that had brought him the news was the first to meet his wrath. Like instinct, that were more human then anything he had killed the messenger of the news he had received. 

He burst through the cavern glaring at her as she sat on her throne speaking quietly to her servant

"What the hell did you do to her?" he almost reached her when two demons came from the shadows grabbed on to him as they protected their queen

"Son what are you talking about?"

"Cradock just told me she is still evil. How can this be possible? I saw Darkins slave hit her with that potion."

"If he used that potion then she is no longer evil. As you well know that potion was very powerful. Powerful enough even to work on Belthazor."

Cole relaxed as he started to feel the demons relax there hold. He hated to admit it but the potion was powerful enough to reverse the magic that Raynor had done to him.

"Then what the hell was he blabbing about her still being evil?"

"Cradock has never shown his allegiance to us. Maybe he was trying to get you to reveal your hand or get you captured by the Source."

Cole looked at his mother. That made sense. What if it had been a trap? Lure him somewhere with false information. The Source would get his revenge on him. He had to know for sure. He had to see her.

He took one last glance at his mother, his feeling towards her not masked, but he made a deal that he would stay with her to help defeat the Source.

--- ----

He looked around as he disappeared behind a secluded clump of rocks and shimmered to the earth's surface.

* * *

"Come on Billy, it won't be that bad." The voices carried across the wet grass almost pushed through the air in the wind. 

"If you say so." He ran along the grass with his friends

Another frat house initiation along the banks of the Pacific Ocean. Another Pledge to prove his worth to his school mates.

Billy suddenly stopped at the faint cry to his left.

"Guys what was that?" he started in the direction the noise had come from. He felt his own adrenaline pumping as he saw her lying in the grass wet.

His fraternity brothers also saw her.

"Well, well. What have we here?" One of them started towards her. Seeing her barely moving as the water soaked her more then she already was, if that was even possible. "I say we take this game up a notch boys. What do you say?" he ran the rest of the way, sliding down beside her in the mud. Grabbing hold of her before she could run.

"Going somewhere missy?" another spoke as he looked down at her.

--- ----

She saw him rushing towards her but she tried to stand, but in that instant he grabbed her, holding her, as he pinned her arms behind her. She had to get away. She couldn't do this again. They were everywhere. Her screams echoed across the bluffs out to sea at the first touch they made towards her


	3. Chapter 3

He shimmered to the surface feeling the first touch of rain on his face. He stepped back the few steps he needed to the shelter of the small entranceway at the front of the Manor. He wanted to shimmer right into her room but he wasn't yet certain how she felt about him. He had left her to stay with his mother. But the rain was not what was bothering him. He knew the instant he appeared something was wrong.

He closed eyes looking for her in the safety of her home. Safe with her sisters, but she wasn't there. His ears picked up the cries of the city. His powers always a tuned to what was going on around him near or around him. But this was farther. This was truly near to him. Emotionally, not physically.

He concentrated on what he heard and felt, and shimmered once again into the darkness.

The rain never let up and the wind seemed to get stronger. Crouched under the semi-cover of the oak tree that had fall in the last storm that had raged through the area, the branches resting on the ground, was all the cover a person would need to hide from the rain and wind.

Cole shimmered onto the high cliffs. The crashing of the waves echoed over the wind as it howled and swirled around him. His senses were on alert immediately as he heard the faint sounds around him. He felt the energy inside him building as he waited for the ambush he knew was coming. But as he waded through the high wet grass he saw what the cries were. The blood was still visible even with the rain that had been falling steady. The low groans of pain he could hear as he moved quickly to the fallen bodies.

Checking for a pulse he quickly cast his eyes around almost knowing that the predator that had done this was still in the area.

* * *

Prue took the steps two at a time as she burst through the front door hard enough to nearly take it off its hinges. "Piper!" she ran into the foyer and rounded into the living room not even stopping. 

"She's up stairs Prue. She went up when I was calling you." Leo answered from the bottom of the stairs knowing how the oldest would react the minute she arrived home.

Prue cast him a quick glance of thanks before continuing the fast paced journey she had started the minute she answered her phone in the park, and heard Leo's voice on the other end. She could hear his concern but it also let her know it was ok.

Making her way quickly down the hallway she opened the door to a sight that almost broke her heart.

"Prue." Piper answered though only looking up to meet the worry of her big sister.

"Is she?" Prue couldn't ask the question that her mind was forming.

"Cold, wet, exhausted. Cole found her at the bluffs." Piper looked down at Phoebe who was lying peaceful on her bed. "Help me get her out of her wet clothes. She's going to catch phenomena in these."

"Pr...­Prue."

"I'm right here baby. Piper and I are right here. Can you help us get you out of these wet clothes?" Prue ran her hand gentle over the top of Phoebes head and spoke softly to her sister.

Phoebe looked up at her sister. She saw the concern there and she knew it was for her.

Prue helped her sit up, as Phoebe rested her head on her shoulder. Moving only as needed as Piper lifted off the soaked PJ top and slide on a warm sweatshirt.

Prue wrapped Phoebes quilt around the two of them letting her own body heat reach her sister. She couldn't understand it, it was as if Phoebe had no idea what had happened earlier that night.

"Piper, what happen?" Prue asked quietly

"Cole found her at the bluffs. Seems she also took out three guys in the process. Leo called Darryl, but he doesn't think they will press charges as he is pretty sure she did it in self defense."

"So what? They attacked her?"

"Only she can tell us that. But Cole said as soon as she saw him she ran to him willingly. When I asked him if she recognized him, he said yeah. She was relived to see him and wanted him to bring her home to us."

"Ok. She ran out of here screaming at us like _we_ were the demons. I don't get it."

"Neither do I. But both Leo and Cole are looking into it. For now we just wait and let her know we are both here and aren't going anywhere."

Prue shuffled herself and Phoebe down to the bed, holding her tight and giving her warmth from the chill she got and love she knew she desperately needed. "How did you guys figure she was attacked?" She asked softly as she ran her fingers through Phoebes hair.

"Bruises on her arm and cuts on her fist, you know the same she would get when she was fighting in school. I also noticed the start of a bruise forming now when we changed her."

Prue rested her head on the side of Phoebe taking in her sisters ragged breath.

"Prue?" Phoebe didn't move. She just wanted to make sre her sister was still there

"I'm right her honey. Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Piper."

--- ---- ---- ----

Leo looked in a few hours later, taking another blanket he placed it over Piper who was also now curled up in front of Phoebe. Placing a kiss on the top of her head he orbed out to find out what exactly had happened that night.

* * *

"I told you the rumor was false Cole. Why did you surface to challenge my word?" 

"Forgive me, Mother," the word coming out of him like ice, "But she is the one I love, _not_ you. I had to find out for myself. I came back, I told you I would stay when you helped me get her back for her sisters. Who is challenging whose word now?" he glared at her a moment before turning down the passageway.

She watched as he made his way through the darkened passages. His figure moving with the confidence she would expect from her son.

"Should we be concerned with his loyalties?"

She held her gaze until his shadow disappeared. "Maybe. But first get me the progress on the witch. I believe the time is at hand for the final demise of the Charmed Ones."

"I believe she is almost there. Though I will go up and find out for myself." He turned to leave, "Though if I am correct. You may have company when I return." His smirk was one she knew, and had known for year's prior. He would get her what she wanted and the Source would bow to her before she struck out and killed him. With her new power of alligance: One of the Charmed Ones at her side along with her own son. No one would dare challenge her.

* * *

Prue pulled herself gently off the bed so as not to disturb her sisters. One she could see only lying there starring at the other, the other she could feel the heat radiating off of. 

"Morning." Piper said quietly as she watched Prue getting off the bed.

"Morning. I'm gonna go get a shower. Then I'll come back and switch with you."

"Ok." Piper kept one eye on Prue and the other on Phoebe. She still wasn't sure what had even started their nightmarish night but she knew together, they would work it out.

Piper brushed the stray pieces of hair that had fallen onto her sisters' face during the night. The heat coming from her then was not missed by Piper then any more then it was last night. Her sister had been out in the autumn dampness for to long last night in her PJ's, to not get sick.

She ran her finger gently over the start of the bruise that had formed on her cheek over night. "Oh Phoebe. What happened out there?" Piper spoke in a hushed voice to not wake Phoebe.

Prue got out of the shower and quickly changed into her track pants and a T-shirt. She had called in to 415 telling them her sister was sick and she needed to stay home. But now she stood at her baby sisters' doorway watching as Piper looked down on her. Piper asked the question they both wanted an answer too.

What had happened last night? One minute she was crazy with fear and rage and when they got her back she was acting like nothing happened, acting like she did when she first came back from the underworld.

"Hey. Why don't you go get a shower. I'll sit with her." Prue came and sat on the edge of the bed placing her hand on Pipers shoulder.

Piper leaned over and placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe replied, as she lay not moving with her head snuggled into her pillow.

Prue sat up on the bed as Phoebe moved slightly to rest her head on Prues lap.

"Prue, I feel terrible."

"It wasn't your fault sweetie."

"Huh? I mean I feel terrible. Like I took on a freight train and lost."

Prue looked down at Phoebe not really sure what to think. "Well I would say someone has the flu."

"Yeah."

"Phoebe. Do you, remember, what happened last night?" Prue took a long shot but she had a gut feeling.

"We had a sister night with movies then I came to bed and I woke up with Piper next to me feeling like, well terrible."

"You don't remember anything else?" Prue ran her hand over Phoebes back knowing it always soothed her when she was sick.

"No. But I have a feeling I'm missing something." She looked up at Prue to read her sister to help her fill in what she thought was missing.

"Get some sleep honey. Everything is going to be ok."

--- ----

Piper checked in on Phoebe and Prue after her own shower. She had made breakfast and Prue and her had eaten it in Phoebes room waiting for their sister to wake again, so between the three of them they could figure out what had happened. For as it stood now Prue and Piper were confused as to why Phoebe acted as she did and why she had no memory of it.

"I knew this would happen."

"Prue stop it. You two have been working on your relationship after what happened, this isn't your fault." Piper saw her sister starting her own guilt trip. It was the same one she did a few months ago when Phoebe was held by the Source after she agreed to stay if he re-set time and saved Piper.

"I know, but it all leads back to that one bad decision doesn't it? It still goes back to me not finding out from Leo what the cost would be to save you." Prue felt her emotions starting to build once again. She looked back on conversations she had with Phoebe, and Piper was right. They were working past that.

Each one knew the cost of the duty as a witch. The innocents and being witches came first.

"Prue, she doesn't blame you for that anymore. We both know that. What happened last night is something totally different and when Leo gets back, you will both realize that." Piper took Prue's hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "Look I'll take these back downstairs and be right back ok?"

"Ok." Prue conceded this time.

Prue watched as Piper got up and started out the door, "Piper." She started but couldn't find what she wanted to say, "I love you."

Piper smiled up at Prue, "Love you too."

As she left the room the door bell went, "I got the door Prue." Piper called back making her way down the stairs with the two trays. She still had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right with what had happened last night with Phoebe, and for that she was getting anxious for Leo to return.

She opened the door with her mind still on her little sister, "Justin. Hi."

"Hi Piper. Hey I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would surprise Prue. Is she around?"

"Um yeah come on in. I was just taking these to the kitchen."

He reached out and took one of the trays from Piper, "Let me help."

"Thanks. Prue will be surprised to see you I'm sure. But I don't know about today. Phoebe has the flu so we are taking shifts with her."

"Oh that's to bad." He had hoped to take Prue to lunch to make up for what they both thought was lost to them.

"Yeah, look I'll go get her." Piper started out of the kitchen but the yelling and screaming from upstairs broke her stride into a full out run.

"No get away from me!"

"Phoebe calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

"You have, let me go I need my sisters!" she swung around landing a kick to Prue's midsection followed by a kick to the head as she bent over. Seeing Prue crash to the floor Phoebe ran for the door. The only thing that stopped her was the hand on her ankle, sending her to the floor in the hallway.

Looking back at the one who had her foot only enraged her more as she swung out with her other foot, just missing Prue's head again. Breaking free from the hold both sisters stood facing each other.

"Phoebe please, we want to help you."

"No you can't, you have held me here away from them. I need them, they are a part of me!"

Phoebe lashed out again, but this time Prue was prepared for the strike and used the moves of defence Phoebe had taught her last year. But as always the teacher never reveals all her moves, as Phoebe swung out with one hand and suddenly spun with her whole body kicking Prue in the chest sending her backwards towards the stairs.

Phoebe took the opening as she slammed her fist against Prue's face pushing her that one inch further towards the brink.

She ran right after the body as it tumbled down the stairs leaping over her at the bottom landing as Phoebe headed for the front door, pushing her way past Piper on her way out.

Piper clung to the rail as Phoebe pushed past her almost knocking the wind from her as she slammed into the banister. But what she saw next made her heart stop.

"Prue! **PRUE**!" Piper cried out as she looked at the lifeless form of her big sister lying in a heap on the bottom landing.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper rushed along side the gurney holding Prue's hand, the emergency personnel were shouting back and forth but she held her focus on Pure and to her they seemed a faint echo in the back ground.

She didn't even have time to react to what had happened. When she reached Prue she called out to Leo but he never came. She heard Justin talking to her something about an ambulance. It was too late. She knew that somewhere inside her. Justin had seen Prue fall and had called for help: Leo couldn't come.

Piper shut everyone out and focused on Prue.

"Prue hang in their honey. We need you." She kept pace with the fast moving emergency crew but suddenly felt her grip on Prue disappear as Prue was pushed through the emergency door of the ER and a nurse held her hand on Prue's shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss. You have to wait here."

Piper wanted to keep going, she wanted to be with Prue, but she saw the determination in the nurses' eyes, though she also saw the concern and care. She stood frozen as the doors closed before her.

People ran back and forth but she couldn't move. She starred at the doors in front of her. Behind them was her sister fighting for her life for all she knew. She felt someone take her arm and eventually lead her away from the doors into the chairs to her left. She saw a figure kneeling in front of her but to her it was just that a figure.

"Piper."

She didn't respond she just starred through him. She didn't even know how to deal with this.

"Piper I need you to talk to me. Please." He took her hands in his and held them giving her the comfort she needed. "I need you to tell me what happen Piper."

"I'll tell you what happen Inspector. Phoebe went nuts and pushed Prue down the stairs." Justin voice filled the void as he walked up to Piper and Darryl.

Darryl looked up at Justin and then back to Piper. He knew there was more to it than what Justin was saying.

"Piper. Please." Darryl almost pleaded with her hoping she would tell him something different if not he would have no choice but to put out an APB out on Phoebe.

"Um. I was downstairs. Prue was with Phoebe." She felt the tears still running down her face. "Um. Justin came over and we heard yelling upstairs. I went to see and I saw Phoebe running down the stairs after Prue. But ..But she kept going."

"So you saw her push her?" he couldn't believe Phoebe would purposely push Prue down the stairs.

"NO!" Piper glared at him. "She wouldn't. Maybe she was scared. She was sick last night and all day. Um. Prue." She stood up and started for the closed doors.

Darryl looked at his friend and pulled her close to him. He didn't know what had happened but he knew it had something to do with the world that they had pulled him into just over a year ago.

"Piper she'll be ok. Prue's a fighter." He focused on that one thing. He would worry about Phoebe later. Though he also knew Phoebe could be in as much trouble as Prue was.

COCOCOCOCO

Leo rushed through the hospital doors making his way to the ER. He had sensed what had happened and cursed to himself that he wasn't there. If he had been he could have saved Prue from her injuries. But he wasn't and a mortal had seen everything. Placing them in the position they were in now. One he couldn't help with.

"Piper." His words spoke the volumes she needed to hear as she melted in his arms as he held her. "Ok honey I'm here." He looked up at Darryl "What now?"

"Now? Now I need to find Phoebe." Darryl said hushed hoping this was just an accident in their world of magic. If not. Pipers' world would get darker then it already was.

* * *

She sat in the grass with her knees pulled tight to her chest as her arms held them in place. She rocked back and forth as the words raced in her mind. Words and images.

"No get out. No I didn't I wouldn't." she whispered to herself. Hoping that what she was seeing was not real

"Phoebe. I've been looking for you."

"You came."

"You know I would. She is looking for you. They all are. I need you to come with me. Together we can help you. You can be with Cole."

"No, Cole is dead."

"No he is with his mother. She is anxious to meet you. And he is waiting for you." He reached his hand out to her hoping she would make easier then he had foreseen.

She lashed out at the hand and quickly stood her ground, "You **LIE**. Get away from** me**!"

"Phoebe you know I speak the truth. You feel it inside you. That was why you attacked that demon early today. You killed her. It felt right didn't it?" he was pushing her but he also knew to be careful.

"No. She was not she was.." she lost her words. The demon she saw flashed to that of her sister. No she wouldn't couldn't. "**NO!"** she spun around sending the demon before her to the ground. She fought the voices in her head they kept screaming at her.

She suddenly felt the arms tighten around her, holding her arms to her side.

"Phoebe you know what you saw was real. You belong with us. You always have. Let your dark side give in." he held his hand in front of her face. She fought off the images in her mind but soon she felt nothing as she closed her eyes to the darkness.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"In the south chamber. But I must warn you." He stepped back as she glared at him. "She is still fighting it."

"Then I will finish what I started." She spoke with authority as she spun on her heals heading towards the newest member of her family. "Once she is taken in her dark ways her and my son can be married sealing both their fates to evil."

* * *

Leo sat on the chair Piper had sat in a few hours before. But he sat there watching as she paced back and forth. He knew it was her only way of keeping her mind off things.

The Doctor had come out of the ER soon after he had arrived and told them Prue needed surgery. He recalled the conversation as he held Piper in his arms.

_"Miss Halliwell?"_

_"I'm Piper Halliwell. How is my sister?" she asked as she jumped up and met the doctor_

_"I'll be honest Miss Halliwell. Right now it doesn't look good. She has internal bleeding and until we get in and do surgery we won't know what damage has been done."_

_"But you can fix it right. I mean she's ok right?" Piper felt her panic take over her whole body._

_"Like I said. We won't know the extent of the damage till we operate. We need your consent."_

_"Yes. Just save my sister." Pipers words came from her heart more then anything._

Leo looked back on the conversation now hoping that the internal bleeding was all Prue was fighting.

"Leo I need to find Phoebe."

"Piper I can't locate her. I've tried every ten minutes since I got here."

"What the hell is going on?!" Piper yelled at him losing her anger and control all at once. "Phoebe goes off half cocked for what ever reason, then she is fine. Then she attacks Prue and." She couldn't even say what her mind was thinking.

Leo got up and held her in his arms. Closing his eyes as she fought her own battle.

"Miss Halliwell."

Piper looked up at the doctor as she stood in front of the doors to the OR. There was something in his face she could see. A sadness.

"How is she? How's Prue?"

"She had a punctured lung that lead to the internal bleeding. One of her rib bones was broken and punctured into it. But that was the least of our worries. The x-rays came back." He knew he had to tell her straight. "Your sister has a blood clot causing pressure to her brain. We were able to release some of it but she started to go into cardiac arrest. We had to stop the procedure. Right now your sister is in a coma. I'm sorry. There isn't anything more we can do."

Piper felt her knees start to buckle. This wasn't happening. Phoebe reset time months ago. They were all ok. This, this was a nightmare. "So. What? Are you saying? She..she might die?" she said it. She couldn't believe she even had the strength to say it.

"I'm truly sorry. We did all we could. The rest is up to her." he locked eyes with Leo seeing the tears starting in the mans eyes, as the woman before him crumbled to a shell. It was these times he hated what he did. Hated bring the news of certain death to a family.


	5. Chapter 5

She tried to focus in the voices around her but none of them made sense. It reminded her of Leo talking in his Whitelighter tongue. Clicks and clacks. But she pushed through the fog to one voice that did make sense.

"Phoebe. Come on honey you can do it."

She pushed the fog from her mind as she flickered her eyes to see those of the man she loved. "Cole?"

"Hi." He held her face in his hand

She closed her eyes taking in her surroundings. Where was she? How did she even get there? "Cole what?"

"Just relax baby. Everything is going to be ok." He said as he ran his hand over the top of her head.

She stood in the shadows knowing the time was near: Her time.

"Cole this is right." she reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"No Phoebe it isn't. You need to be with your sisters." he took her hand in his.

"No. This is who I have always been, this is what drew me to you. It has always been inside me. I can't fight it anymore."

Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing. Phoebe was giving up. Giving up on good, on her sisters, on them. After everything she had risked months ago now she gave into her anger and hate. Gave in to her darker side, to the side if her that was born evil.

He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. She wouldn't turn her back on her sister on her heritage. It was something that was inside her, born back more generations then even he could go back. It wasn't right.

"Cole, I killed her."

"Killed her? Who did you kill Phoebe?" he asked though not prepared for the answer he got.

"Her. The one that is almost interfering in my life. Now it mine to run and no one else's. She was trying to stop me, I had to get away. We fought, and I killed her." her words were spoken not through her heart but as if it meant nothing to her. "She never liked you and now it doesn't matter." Phoebe pushed herself up from the blackened slab running her hand over his chest. "Now we can be together."

Cole almost stepped back not believing what he had heard. He knew right away whom Phoebe meant but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. How could she kill her own sister, and Prue of all? He knew they had their differences but she was practically a mother to Phoebe, the one that helped raise her. He knew it had something to do with the spell his mother had cast on her months ago. Somehow the potion used had backfired. If anything it had made her worse not better.

* * *

Piper sat beside her sister. She had taken her hand to hers in what seemed hours ago. She needed that simple touch that one thing she could hold on to.

Running her free hand over Prue's head she prayed that everything would work out. She had no idea where Phoebe was and what was going on with her. She had no idea if Prue would be ok.

"Come back to us Prue. I need you to help me figure this out." She spoke softly as she held her hand to Prues face brushing her thumb softly along her sisters' cheek.

The monitors beeped quietly in the night as Leo leaned against the doorframe. He wanted so much to fix what was going on but he couldn't. If only he had been there sooner, some how he may have been able to prevent Justin from seeing what he did, making him unable to heal Prue. But he wasn't, he had let them all down in that one split moment.

Leo walked further into the room standing behind Piper, placing his hand on her shoulder just to let her know he was there.

"Anything on Phoebe?" she spoke quietly but never took her eyes off Prue.

"Nothing. And I'm not the only one looking."

Piper closed her eyes she knew who Leo meant. Justin had seen it happen. Phoebe running past Prue and out the door. He would have said something to someone and now the police where also looking for her sister. And after the attack the night before they would probably be doing so treating her as a dangerous person. Meaning Phoebe too could be in danger as well.

"Call Darryl, I can explain everything to him. Maybe he can tone down the man hunt." Piper spoke softly almost fearing to wake her sleeping sister

"I already did. He said he would come by when he got of shift." Leo didn't know what else to do. All he knew now was to be there for Piper and Prue. And hopefully he could find Phoebe before the cops did.

* * *

"You did this. We had a deal!" his rage nearly consuming him as he lunged at his mother.

"I agreed to help her, and you would stay."

"You didn't help her!. You turned her!" he felt the hands gripping him tight across the arms preventing him from getting any closer to his mother, the subject of his wrath.

"I did help her. Inside her, her mind and heart belong to evil it is just buried deep inside she has suppressed it."

"She isn't evil, she is good And with her sisters she is more good."

"Born within the Nexus she can go either way and through out her past she has always swayed to evil. It is that which runs strongest through her and my son." She held her gaze to him, "It is that which drew you to her so completely. She didn't turn you. It in fact was the other way around."

Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was this possible? Was this possible? That deep inside it was Belthazor that was attracted to the part of Phoebe that was evil?

"Look inside you and you will see it is true my son. You and the witch are meant to be together but not as you thought. Together, here with me. And only then can we defeat the Source. And we all take our rightful places on the throne of the underworld."

Phoebe walked out of the shadows and stood beside Colleen. "Cole this is right. And I already took out one of our biggest obstacles."

"Phoebe you killed your sister!" He shouted at her

"She was trying to stop me from getting to you. From us being together!"

Cole took in a deep breath maybe this was as it was meant to be. He wanted her so bad it hurt.

She stepped up to him, "Cole, this is us. This is who we are meant to be." She ran her hands over his chest. "I took out one witch. What do you say we take out the last one together?" she pulled him close to her as their lips met in passion he could no longer resist her. He knew being with her no matter what, was right.

* * *

Darryl made his way through the lit hallway. The darkness outside match what he was feeling inside. He wasn't even sure how to broach Piper or deal with Phoebe. He had tried to push his feelings aside but he hadn't. And now the search was on and there was nothing more he could do to stop it.

Stepping up the to the door he looked in as Piper sat there hanging on to Prue's hand and running the other carefree over the top of her head. He could tell from there, she was willing her sister to wake up.

He knew that whatever happened was not solely Phoebes fault. He knew it had something to do with the world that they had brought him into not that long ago. But even at the most trying times he can't see either sister turning on the other like Phoebe had to Prue. At least that was what the report said. They had yet to get Pipers statement. They were going on what one man said.

"Piper. How is she?" he asked hoping for a positive answer as she stepped into the room

"The same. No response." She said, with a weighted voice.

Darryl moved to the other side of the bed taking Prues hand in his own. "She'll pull through Piper. You'll see." He said with hope and confidence.

COCOCOCO

They had made their way through the dimly lit halls. She knew where she had to go. But something to her didn't seem right. Something to her seemed off, but she wasn't sure what or how.

"Through there Cole. Soon it will just be us. And you know. Once we take care of the witches there is nothing that will stop us from taking care of your mother. Then together we can rule the underworld." Her words penetrated his mind as they moved forward with their plan. Kill the witches and everything was good.

Phoebe stopped at the door before her taking a quick glance inside. She saw Piper holding Prue's hand trying to comfort her. But even she knew from there it was to late. Pushing the door open.

"Hello sister." Phoebe sneered at Piper as she watched her sister spin around and hold her glare.

"Phoebe. Where the hell have you been?" Piper shot out but she saw something in her sisters' eyes. A glimmer that wasn't there before. "Phoebe?"

"It's over Piper. Cole and I are together and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Cole stepped in as he looked at Prue and then Piper.

"Sorry Piper. I really liked you. But it has to be this way." The energy ball forming in his hand. "Night Piper." Was all he said, as the ball exploded from his hand followed by another and another knowing she would freeze the first few or try and blow them up.

But in the end it was too much. They had found a way to fight through the freezes as the energy ball finally connected with its target.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper felt the pain raging through her body as she tried to protect Prue. She knew she had been hit but she still felt an urge to save her sisters; both of them.

"Phoebe! You can't do this. This isn't you!" she cried out hoping to get through to Phoebe and even Cole.

"Piper give it up. We are who we are because of our love for each other. Save the speech for some one who cares"

"Love its _BLIND_ Phoebe. But not the kind that made us sisters. That is unsurpassable." She tried any thing to get through to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, Prue raised you as her own child. You can't ignore that. The love we have for you will over come everything!" she pulled out nothing trying to get to her sister.

Cole formed another energy ball waiting for his time to strike. He had to make it look just right as he had the last one. The only reason he had gone along with Phoebe to get Piper was to protect Piper from her sister. And the low energy ball had done its work.

"Finish it Cole. Then I can finish Prue like I thought I did a few days ago." Phoebe almost enjoyed watching her sister suffer.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Piper shot up her hands freezing Phoebe but not Cole." Um Cole. Um you aren't frozen?"

"I think that is because I'm good now remember."

"Um no. Phoebe used the potion to break the hold Raynor had on you but you should still be frozen."

"That's because he had a little help."

Piper looked up and saw Leo standing beside the window.

"OK witch confused here." Piper looked from Leo to Cole and then to her frozen sister. "And why is Phoebe frozen?"

"Because she is giving into her evil side. The other half of her that was born within the Nexus. And it is that evil that mother is tapping into." Cole tried to explain but he still didn't have all the pieces. As Leo healed Pipers wound.

"So they stopped Cole from being frozen so he could fill us in." Piper tried to comprehend what she was told by Leo. "And Phoebe is giving in to the evil she has always thought was in her, since we took care of the Woogeyman."

"Exactly" Was all Leo said as he felt the feeling in the room shift from one of fear to despair.

An uneasy silence filled the room allowing only the steady beeping of the machinery hooked up to Prue

"Look I'll take her back. Tell her Leo came with Darryl just when you froze us. Might give you time to figure this out. I'll make sure she doesn't try anything with Prue if you need to go check with the BOS."

"Don't let her get hurt Cole. She may be leaning the wrong way right now. But I still want her back in one piece."

Cole took hold of Phoebe and shimmered out with the freeze releasing her.

Leo held his gaze to the spot Cole and Phoebe had just been in. "Piper."

"Leo when we get her back, I want to be the one to kick her sorry ass for what she did to Prue."

"Piper it wasn't her fault."

"**NO!** Ok let me fill you in here Leo. She was the one that went down to the underworld to save Cole, a_ demon_ I might add. If she had stayed up here in the first place she would have been here to vanquish Shax instead of him killing us and having her stuck down there to reset time."

"Piper you don't mean that."

"Don't I? She left us for Cole Leo! What am I supposed to think? And now this. Now she is what? Being slowly turned to evil because Cole's Mum wants her on her team. Tell me this isn't all linked together. Tell me her almost killing Prue isn't a result of all this." Piper felt her own anger towards her sister but she didn't wanna believe it. She didn't wanna feel it.

--- ---- --- ----

"You son of a bitch!"

"What? Did you want to get killed? Because if we had stayed we would have." Cole shot back as he saw the fury in Phoebes eyes.

"We had her and you pulled me out."

"No we didn't have her. In case you forgot Leo showed up, with Darryl."

"So what, a mortal and a Whitelighter. Hell, kill Leo and we get access to the heavens. Doesn't sound so bad to me." Her anger fuelled her as she moved through the caverns in search of her.

Cole watched as she went around the next bend. He wanted to continue the argument with her but he knew it was pointless. He had to figure out how to get the old Phoebe back.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper flipped through the BOS looking for anything that would change Phoebe back to where she should be: Beside her and Prue.

"Anything?" Leo asked as he moved through the attic.

"Nothing. There has to be something in here." Piper answered as she flipped another page. "You would think Grams or Mum or someone would help us here." She threw her hands up in the air

Leo wrapped his arms around Pipers waist, "We'll figure this out honey."

"I hope so Leo. I just want them both back." She leaned back against him wondering where and what she should or could do now.

He watched as the two of them talked quietly. He knew that what ever they were discussing he had to prevent. For he knew it had something to do with Prue and Piper. He had to protect Prue from Phoebe that much he knew. But he also needed to protect Piper. As much as Prue was vulnerable so was Piper. Only because she thought Phoebe wouldn't hurt her.

He stepped back from the shadows to the two people left that could help him and them. "Piper."

"Cole, that the hell are you doing here?"

"Look we need to fix this. Phoebe is turning more and more each day. Ever since that day at the hospital when Phoebe, when I attacked you and Prue."

"How? Cole tell me what is going on." Piper felt her anxiety reaching a boiling point.

"Look, all I know is that the closer my mother and Phoebe get, the stronger the hold on her becomes."

Piper flopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes as she tried to push everything out. Prue in the hospital not looking as good as she would hope and Phoebe in the underground with Cole's mother slowly turning her towards her dark side.

"Prue would know." she spoke softly hoping no one would hear her.

Leo cast a glance towards Piper, "Honey." He knew how much Piper and Phoebe relied on Prues guidanceand leadership. But he knew this was one time that she needed to work it out on her own.

Piper didn't know what to believe anymore. Phoebe was the Wicca wonder. She had been ever since she had read the spell in the BOS three years ago. And Prue was the super witch. Leading them from one crisis to the next. Pulling them through with words of wisdom.

She cast her gaze to Cole who seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Cole. Tell me how to fix this."

He looked up at Piper not really sure that what he thought was the answer would work.

Piper met his gaze hoping and yet knowing he held the key.

"Tell me how do we get her back?" Piper asked

Cole looked at her and saw a part of what he loved about Phoebe. The caring about anyone. The love for all. He knew he had to sacrifice the one other thing that could ever hold his heart.

"We vanquish my mother." Cole filed in the blank as held her gaze before he shimmered out.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper sat up the next night with Leo trying to formulate something to vanquish Cole's mother and get Phoebe back. But no other Halliwell had come across her. She had been thought dead and intended to keep it that way. Until her time to seek revenge was at hand. And it seemed to them both that time was now.

"Leo?" Piper looked at her husband/Whitelighter. Every time something came up that they hadn't face he always had an answer somewhere. A short pep talk, a word of encouragement. But this time he sat in the attic beside her and said nothing. No words came to him.

"Piper I don't know what to say. No other witch that we know of has come across Cole's mother before now. As far as the supernatural word was concerned Colleen Turner died 115 years ago." Leo stated feeling her frustration at not finding anything in the BOS.

--- ---- --- ----

"What happened?" She turned on him as if it was his fault that the witches still lived

"Their whitelighter showed up, they had to leave quickly. At least that is what they are both saying." He wanted to cower in a corner but he knew no matter what happened she would find him.

She eyed him a moment longer before turning away from him. She had waited to long for this. For them to receive their powers and to build them to this point: A point where he was afraid of them as much as any demon that served him. Only the foolish went after them now, or those that thought themselves strong enough to handle them.

"She is still fighting through it, and without her Belthazor will not heed us."

"She will conform. And I have just the thing to push her over the edge. Prepare, but do it subtly."

He bowed at her as she quickly exited the chamber she occupied. He had to move quickly, he knew she was closer to refusing the turn then to accepting it.

--- ---- --- ----

Cole watched as Phoebe paced back and forth in the chamber. He wanted to reach out to her and embrace her. To let her know everything was going to be ok and that Prue would live and the three of them would be together again soon. But he couldn't somehow bring himself to that. "Phoebe."

"Cole I don't understand it, we had them and you took us out of there. I mean who cares if their Whitelighter and a mortal came in the room. "**WE HAD THEM!"** she glared at him accusing him of betraying her.

"Phoebe, Piper could have vanquished us. Even alone, you three are powerful."

Phoebe didn't say anything as she took in what Cole was saying. She was feeling something in the back of her mind. Something that made her feel, something wasn't right.

She didn't say anything as her anger inside her raged on but she also felt worry. But the strange thing was the worry wasn't hers. Or at least for her. It was for them.

"Phoebe lets leave her, you and me on the world together. Its what's we've wanted for a long time. We don't have to answer to my mother or your sisters. Just us." Cole pulled her towards him holding her tight in his arms hoping she would come with him. All he had to do was get her away from his mothers' influence then maybe between Piper Leo and himself they could reverse what she had done.

"Cole we have to help her get rid of the Source. We both agreed."

"No I did, not you. It's too dangerous. I almost lost you last time to him, I will not chance that again."

Phoebe looked at Cole curious, "Last time?"

"Yeah last time. You came down here to save me remember. You and the Source made a deal to save Piper and Prue." Cole replied though he could see the confusion in her eyes. "You don't remember?" he asked seeing now clearly what his mother was and is doing.

"I've never gone up against the Source, and why would I sacrifice myself for two witches?"

"Phoebe it's hard to explain. Look lets just go somewhere away from all of this. Then we can forget everyone and everything. Just be together."

"I need time right now Cole everything is running through my head in different directions." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll be back." She broke from his hold and walked out of the chamber. Into a world of darkness, that same darkness that still wanted her dead for simply being a Charmed One no matter what was going on now.

Though as Cole watched her leave he knew he had to leave her alone for a bit. Knowing he would never really lose her. Like Leo he knew how to track her just by following his heart. Shimmering out he wondered what would happen next.

--- ----

"Piper I am telling you, it's the only way." Cole stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with Piper across the attic. "She is up to something. That is why I tried to get Phoebe out of there."

"But she is still down there." Piper shot back. "You _left _her down there in a world bent on destroying us! Did you ever think this was what your mother was planning? Get her alone and away from you. Free target for any demon wanting to make a name for himself, whether she has sent out order's to leave her alone or not."

Cole took in a deep breath. He had to get Piper to understand. "Piper look, we don't have much time. It is going to take our combined powers to vanquish her."

"And like I said. What about Phoebe? We go down there and vanquish your mother where is Phoebe in all this. She's a sitting witch."

"Piper she is moving now as we speak and if she is successful in the ritual she has planned, the least of your worries will be where is Phoebe? More so to, what do we do now to stop her? Because once that last ritual is complete." He held her gaze for a moment to soon letting her know the result but knowing he still had to speak them, "We may not be able to get her back at all."

--- ---- --- ----

"Where is she?"

"She left her chamber and is now wandering the caverns and tunnels."

She stood feeling her rage as she turned on him, but the face he saw was not one he expected.

"You seemed surprised. He turned on me. And actually had I not sent him an astral projection he actually would have killed me. I never thought for a moment he would betray me as such, but he did. And now I will get my revenge on him and the Source." The words churned through the air, as the shape felt its own again. "Find me the witch and let the ritual begin." Raynor's voice bellowed through the caverns as he waited for his final revenge.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper sat beside Prue holding her hand in hers. "I have to try this Prue. I wish you were awake telling the good and bad about this plan. Maybe talk me out of it. But I don't see any other way. And neither does Cole. It's his mothers hold in Phoebe that is doing this to her. We get rid of her it might get us Phoebe back." She brushed away a tear sliding down her face, "Come back to me Prue. I need you."

Cole stood outside the door before quietly making his way inside. To see her like that, tubes and wires coming from everywhere. He knew when they got Phoebe back she was going to be heart broken and more so when she realized that the situation of Prue was her fault, or at least she was going to think it was.

"Piper." His words were soft, "We have to go."

Piper took in a breath, "I'll get her back Prue. You just concentrate on getting well again." She stood up and placed a kiss on Prue's forehead, "I love you." She said quietly before she stepped back from the bed and walked out with Cole.

Leo had waited down the hall getting an update on Prue's condition, and from what he heard he wasn't holding on to much hope. Other then he knew Prue was a fighter. She saw Piper and Cole walking towards him and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll watch out for Prue, I promise. You just find Phoebe and do what you need to do and get back here safely." he said as he held her tight taking in her smell not ready to let her go, but he knew she had to. "I love you."

"I love you too." she leaned up and kissed him before breaking away and walking away just behind Cole.

Shimmering into the underworld Piper closed her eyes to gather her barring.

"It's this way." Cole guided her towards a chamber but stopped suddenly. "Something isn't right." He whispered pulling her behind an alcove of rocks.

"You are right Belthazor, it isn't right."

Cole froze at the sound of the voice. He leaned out to see the face of his mother but as she held her gaze the face and figured changed, "Raynor?" he questioned himself quietly, "But.."

"I'm dead? No, nasty rumours my friend. You see you killed an astral part of me. Though I was surprised when you did even that. I thought we were closer then that."

"What?"

"I used the image of your mother to get to you. And to her as well. But now, enough of the unpleasantness I see you brought me another witch." he glared over at Pipers direction. "Now as I lost one I can always use another."

It was hard to tell who threw the first punch of magic. It was a thing neither good nor evil kept track of. But Piper soon found herself looking across the caverns at Cole, as he fought and as she felt herself being backed into a corner. One she wasn't sure if she could get out of as Raynor barred down on her. Her last thoughts she held dear to her, was of both her sisters. And hoping that somehow they would all make it out. But as she held on to the thoughts everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo sat next to Prue wondering what was happening with Piper and Cole. He missed his wife so much it hurt to even breathe. He stood and paced unconsciously his thoughts of her and Phoebe. Was she truly lost or was Cole right. Was there still a way to save her as well. He cast his eyes down at Prue's motionless figure. He only hoped they would save her in time, so that if need be, she to could say her final good bye.

He had looked at Prue's chart a thousand times and it still said the same thing. Even if she came out of her coma there was no guarantees she would make it. Her internal injuries were to sever.

--- ---- --- ----

The fog swirled around her mind like a thick pea soup. She tried to focus but everything was still a blur to her mind. She remembered saying good bye to her sister, going with Cole to the underground to vanquish hi mother and get Phoebe back and a fight but nothing after that.

She closed her eyes in hopes of pushing back the pain that throbbed in the back of her mind. But as she opened her eyes again the throbbing stayed but at least this time she had clear vision, clear vision of her sister sitting with a demon near a fire.

She closed her eyes again trying to hold back the pounding in her head. Opening them again slowly she looked up into the chocolate brown of her baby sister.

"Here drink this." Phoebe said handing Piper a wineskin.

Piper took the skin but hesitated to drink it.

"It water Piper." Phoebe said trying to once again regain her sisters' trust.

"It's the truth Piper. I filled it myself."

Piper looked past her sister and met Cole's eyes. Taking the skin she raised it to her lips. Cole she trusted, her sister was another story.

"Thank you. What happened?" she asked, her eyes till looking up at Cole.

"Raynor. When we shimmered in he set a trap for us. Like he knew when to expect us."

Piper felt her eyes involuntarily shifting towards Phoebe.

"Ok Cole I thought you said you killed Raynor for starters?" Piper asked as she pushed herself up from the floor.

"I did or I thought I did. Apparently I killed his astral self. Like Prue's power."

"And now he wants revenge by what. Turning Phoebe and killing us all." She shot back still keeping a watchful eye on her sister. But she noticed something seemed different.

"Piper I am sorry for everything." Phoebe looked for forgiveness from her sister she only remembered parts of what had happened in the last few days but it was enough of a feeling that she knew something terrible had happened and she was the cause.

Piper looked at Phoebe unsure, and then turned her eyes back to Cole.

"I can't explain it. She was the one that injured Raynor enough for us to get away." Cole explained. "Raynor missed you, but he had hit enough of the wall behind you to cause the rock slide. Some of them hit you knocking you out cold. Phoebe came in and tackled Raynor like a linebacker eyeing the quarterback. She hurt him enough he took off."

Piper absently ran her hand over the back of her head. That would explain the sharp pain that she felt when she woke up and why everything was so foggy around her.

"Piper I know you don't trust me right know after everything that has happened. But you have to believe me. Everything suddenly started to come back in small pieces. Well I say everything but it is everything I can remember. Raynor did to me what he tried to do with Cole. But he was strong enough to fight it. And the potion I made helped him, but it didn't with me. But for some reason the last few hours I seem to be fighting through the power he had used on me. I just want to get this over with, so you and I can go back home with Prue. Her and I still have to work out our own issues."

Piper heard her sisters' words and wanted to reach out to her. But inside she was scared it was all just a trick. But when Phoebe spoke of Prue it was as if she had no idea.

"Phoebe do you have any idea what happened before you came down here to be with Cole?" Piper asked hoping some how her sister would recall what had happened at the Manor.

"The last thing I remember was waking from a nightmare about being down here after I had time reset."

Piper starred back at Phoebe, "Phoebs, that was three weeks ago." Piper said in astonishment. She knew from when Cole had brought Phoebe back that night she took off, that her memory had no recollection of what had happened when she was apparently under the spell. But now as she faced it she couldn't grasp it.

"Ok what ever Raynor did we have to find a way to reverse it." Cole said as he started to pace back and forth. He had just found himself and got Phoebe back he was not about to lose her to his new enemy now.

"Raynor?" Phoebe looked at Cole and then to Piper. "As in Raynor who tried to turn you back to evil to kill our love Raynor?" she looked at Cole and Piper confused beyond words, "I thought you vanquished him.

"Apparently not. And now apparently he has his sights on you." Piper said, trying to maintain some form of calm.

Phoebe turned away not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Her boyfriends bitter enemy was trying to turn her to her other side. A side she knew she was capable of but never thought was even possible to unleash. But one thing ran back and forth in the back of her mind.

"Piper. Why are you here alone? Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked the one question that had been bothering her since her mind started to fight the spell. Had her and Prue come to such an impasse that she wasn't even willing to come and try and save her from the clutches of evil once again?

--- ---- --- ----

He watched as his master paced furiously back and forth. He knew that somewhere the plan was turning against them.

"Would you like me to find her?" he questioned hopeful he could do some good.

"No. I know where she is. And she is fighting through my power. But it will not be enough. The oldest is close to losing her life and she is close to turning completely I just need to re-focus."

One mind reached out to the other as the demon tried to once again re-capture what was rightfully theirs. An evil inside fighting for the wrong side.

"She regains control when you do that master." The minions spoke out of turn and something he wasn't sure his master wanted to hear.

"Yes. But I had no choice. His heart easily sways Cole. And to show what I have makes him an easier target."

"What of the witch's sister?"

"I am not concerned with her. Her worries are to focused on saving the youngest and returning in time to hopefully say good bye to the oldest. No, Piper Halliwell is the least of my concerns because I can feel my power now reaching out to Phoebe Soon she will be mine again and this time I will finish what I started."

--- ---- --- ----

He had stood there and watched them talking together and was more confused then ever. Making his way back to the caverns they were hiding in he stopped when he heard the scream.

Rushing the remaining distance he couldn't breath as he watched Phoebe clutching her head in pain as she rocked back and forth.

"Piper?"

"I don't know, she just started this. It is the same as the night she woke from her nightmare. She won't let me near her."

Cole took a hesitant step towards Phoebe but she only pulled further into the wall. "When did this start?"

"About ten minutes ago."

Cole stood thinking and trying to piece everything together when it suddenly hit him "Damn her."

Piper looked over at Cole as he stopped pacing. "Cole?"

"My mother. Raynor isn't playing her, she is playing him. And every time she becomes Raynor she loses her grasp on Phoebe. I tried to piece each time you told me she was herself when the spell held no power over her. Then I just saw Raynor shift into my mother. All these years. Raynor never existed. All this time it was her pretending to be him. And every time she is him she loses her hold on Phoebe."

Piper looked at him and then to her sister, "So it was your mother pretending to Raynor, pretending to be her, but it actually _IS_ her." Piper tried to follow what Cole was saying. "Which ever way it is. Can we still get her back?" She finally asked as she cast her eyes back to Phoebe who was looking more dangerous with each passing moment.

--- ---- --- ----

Leo stepped out of the room where Prue was. She had managed to fight through her coma and look at him once, but it was that one moment everything around him started to spin, as her monitors set off the high pitched screech of everything flat-lining. Leaving him now standing in the hall as nurses and doctors rushed around her trying to save her life. A life he knew would if lost cause the loss of two more: The loss of heartbreak.


	9. Chapter 9

The fireball streamed across the cavern as Piper and Cole both ducked behind an outcrop of rocks.

"Cole what are we going to do?"

"The same thing we came here to do." He stated with new determination, "We vanquish my mother."

Cole tossed three energy balls at Phoebe enough to give them cover as they exited the room. Grabbing Piper by the hand he pulled her down the passageways he had come to know over the last few weeks, of living in the underground with his mother.

Cole are you sure vanquishing her will get Phoebe back?"

"I wasn't before but I am now."

"Ok you_ weren't before!_ So what, you were **winging it** with my sister's lives on the line!" Piper felt her anger flaring as her concern for both her sisters was at jeopardy because of Cole's cowboy attitude.

"Look I had a gut feeling ok. When I killed Raynor I almost felt the hold he had on me leaving. His death set the magic free."

"Ok fine, but why now are you so sure this will work for Phoebe?"

"Because." Cole looked down a passage making sure the coast was clear. "It was when my mother was in the form of Raynor that Phoebe started acting normal."

"So now that she is herself"­"

"Phoebe is screwed again." Cole finished taking in Pipers worry.

Piper didn't need to see the look in Cole's eyes but she did. It was one she knew matched her own. Fear, concern, love.

--- ---- --- ----

"We were able to stabilize her for now Mr. Wyatt. But I suggest you find her sisters and bring them in. I don't know how much more her body can take in the state it is in now." His words were harsh and bitter but ones that needed to be said.

Leo ran his hand through the top of his hair not even knowing where her sisters where. "I'll let them know." was all he could say as he cast his eyes into the room behind the doctor.

"We might be able to still save her but we need their permission to operate again. One or both it doesn't matter. Piper and Phoebe are her next of kin. We only need to find one of them to give us the go ahead."

"I'm her brother-in-law. Can't I give it, if we can't find them? Because honestly. I don't know where they are."

Dr. O'Connell hesitated a moment. He had known the girls since they were babies, he had helped deliver Prue and Piper. "I can make an exception this time Mr. Wyatt. I've known the girls long enough that I am certain your decision will match theirs."

"Then do it." Leo didn't hesitate for a moment. He knew he had to keep Prue alive as long as he possibly could

"Leo."

"I know this is what they would want. Those three would do anything to save the other."

"Ok. But just so you know. We can go in and stop the internal bleeding again and hopefully get at the blood clot that is causing the pressure on her brain. But there is still no guarantees." He spoke sympathetically, knowing that if need be it would be Leo tell Piper and Phoebe what had happened.

Leo held is gaze to Prue, "I know." he spoke softly praying that Dr. O'Connell would be able to save her. For without Prue, the other two were lost.

--- ---- --- ----

She ran through the tunnels looking for the one person that could help her.

Feeling the hands gripping her arms she stopped after a moment of trying to fight back.

"Whoa there kiddo. Where's the fire?"

"I need to find her I need to see her. He is here, with my sister."

"We know. We have also been looking for you. Come with me. I'll take you to her. Everything will be alright. You'll see." His words were soft spoken and trained into him. He knew just what to say to the human and get her to go with him. He just hoped it all wasn't for nothing, as he foresaw the coming battle.

She could feel the power in her flickering, but it felt strange. It wasn't a new power she felt getting weaker, but an old one. As if a bond she held was getting lost to her in some way.

--- ---- --- ----

They rounded the next bend before stopping suddenly.

"She's in there." Cole spoke keeping his eyes on the entranceway.

"She as in who exactly. Your mother or Phoebe?" Piper needed answers and she wanted to get back to Prue. She had a bad feeling something was wrong. A feeling deep inside that she couldn't explain away easily.

"Both." Cole answered her question as he stepped closer to se them.

Piper followed Cole gaze and saw Phoebe standing beside Colleen. Standing to her right and slightly behind her, like a daughter of a queen would.

"Piper we need to do this fast and hard. No hesitations." He looked at her and caught her stare as she held her eyes on to her baby sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Piper."

"Hard and fast Cole. I got it."

As her words came out of her mouth Cole was already making his way through the entrance firing the first energy ball at the demon guards nearest him.

Piper followed close behind blowing up demons to her right as she tried to make her way towards Phoebe.

Demons exploded, witches ducked out of the way. Demons tossed energy balls, a mother fought back, sister against sister as a blow up power became a kick to the mid-section. No one person or demon getting the upper hand until there was just four left.

"You can not win my son."

"I can and I will." Cole shot back as his words were followed by an energy ball.

"I did all of this for you.

"You** BETRAYED ME!"** his words harsh and hurtful. "All this time, it was you that trained me, took me in. Held on to my Fathers Soul!" his last words harsh and spiteful

"It was the only way to get close enough to you. I had befriended the Source long before you even came along, as Raynor. And then everything went wrong. The Source betrayed me. I had no other choice but to stage my death and let Raynor raise. I just was waiting for the right time to reclaim you as my son."

"I am **NOT** your son. You lost that opportunity the second you killed my father. Killed my human half."

"It is still gone." She tried but she knew deep inside she was going to lose him.

"No. Phoebe brought that back out. She saved me from myself, from you. And all you have done now is try and win me back by turning her. It won't work." With each word he stepped closer to her. Waiting for his moment to strike. "Try as much as you want I will not return to evil and I will kill Phoebe before you turn her as well." His energy ball formed in his hand as he cast his eyes towards his love.

--- ----

Piper held to Phoebe glare but was listening to Cole. His word were heartfelt she knew. His love for Phoebe over powering. But his threats struck home. Would he kill Phoebe to end it all?

Everyone moved simultaneously, as Phoebe lunged at Piper and Cole threw his energy ball at his mother. Each one striking their intended targets.

The cries of pain echoed off the walls as Cole stood by watching his mother burn into his flame, before disappearing into nothing but ashes.

Piper felt the weight slam into her but the cries in her ear pierced enough for her to cover her ears in pain.

Cole looked over as Piper pulled herself away from Phoebe who was lying on her side curled up in the fetal position. Mumbling to herself. Piper looked up at Cole and then back to her sister as she eased herself closer. Gently touching her shoulder.

"Phoebs? Sweetie?" she questioned as she got closer, still lying next to her sister she held her in her arms as everything rushed from her.

Cole watched the two of them as Phoebe melted into Piper. Her tears of lose and pain showing on her face. As well as the confusion of what was going on. In vanquishing his mother the hold on Phoebe was snapped immediately. Being more then the young witch could possibly take at once.

Piper kept her arms wrapped tightly around Phoebe as Cole shimmered them both home. Brushing back the hair from Phoebes face, Piper could see her sister had almost drawn into herself.

"Prue?" the word was spoken so quiet Piper almost didn't hear it.

"She isn't here sweetie."

"I need to see her. I need to "­" her soft sentence unfinished. It was as if she knew.

Piper held on as Phoebe cried in her arms. Everything she had been through this time Piper knew her sister remembered everything. But how much she wasn't even sure.

--- ---- --- ----

Leo sat beside Prue's bedside the moment she had come from surgery. He didn't even need to ask Dr. O'Connell how it went. He could tell by the look on his face. It was not promising. "The swelling was to severe Leo. I'm sorry."

Leo fought back tears waiting for any sign Piper was back. He needed to get her to Prue and fast.

It was that moment he felt it, the feeling that was always in his heart. Checking to make sure the door was closed, he leaned over to Prue, "I'll be right back with them Prue, I promise." His last word spoken he orbed out in a sparkle of white and blue lights.

Orbing into the Manor he wasted no time, "Piper!?" he ran up the stairs looking for her and her sister. He had felt them both but had no idea what to expect. "Piper?" He saw the two of them lying on Phoebes floor Piper with her arms tight around her little sister. "Piper we need to go fast."

"Leo?"

"Its Prue Piper. We need to get back there." his words were urgent.

"Prue."

Piper looked back to Phoebe not sure if she really understood what was going on.

"Oh god. Prue. I am so sorry. I love you." Her words came out in haggard breaths.

It was then Piper realized Phoebe knew everything. Letting go of Phoebe she stepped up to Leo. "What happen?"

"They had to go in and do surgery to release the pressure on her brain. She came out of her coma. But it doesn't look good right now."

Piper looked from Leo back to Phoebe. She felt a hidden resentment to her sister. She had caused this. "Take me to her. Cole."

"I'll stay with her. But she has a right to."

"No she doesn't. Not this time." Pipers' words where short and harsher then Cole had heard from the usually quiet middle sister. He bent down and gathered Phoebe in his arms, and watched as Leo and Piper disappeared.

Piper stepped away from Leo towards the bed. Her big sister lay there quiet and peaceful. But Piper felt the loss before. And she knew now the feeling she was getting before in the underworld. A feeling of loss. She was losing Prue.

--- ---- --- ----

Cole lifted Phoebe off the floor and despite Pipers harsh words he knew Phoebe had a right to be there when and if it came to that. He made up his mind as she shimmered from the Manor to the hospital room holding the one person who had ever been a mother to her.

Phoebe felt the tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at her big sis her mother, lying there so helpless and knowing it was her fault. She knew it was Prue slipping away that was the feeling she felt before. a part of herself being lost forever.

"Cole." Piper looked at him as they appeared in the hospital room

"She has a right as much as you do Piper. It wasn't her fault."

"Isn't it? She could have told us before your mother got a stronger hold on her. She could have vanquished **YOU** in the first place, and then **NONE **of this would have happened."

Phoebe heard the words and knew Piper was right. But the screech of the alarms going off brought them both out of their hateful words. And focused on the flat line on Prues machines. The one thing that had been keeping her alive, long enough for her sisters to see her and say goodbye in one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

The same piercing sound Phoebe had heard just over one year ago was once again ringing in her mind.

The shrill was so loud she had to cover her ears as tears streamed down her face. To her all that sound ever represented was the death of a sister, and now she was hearing it again. She felt a hand on her arm, as her legs involuntarily moved towards the door. Words spoken were but a distant echo on her mind, lost on the sound of her sisters' death. A death she had caused.

Piper froze as the line held flat against the black screen. Her mind cried out _'no'_ but nothing came out of her mouth. She could feel Leo's arm around her pulling her close as they backed away from the bed as the hospital staffed rushed in with the crash cart.

The crack of thunder from the nearing storm worked in conjunction with the shock waves from the crash cart. It was all Piper could do to stand up with each time they hit her sister with more volts and pumped in more medication.

Phoebe looked up from her place in Cole's arms. She could see Prue's body jolting up each time as more tears ran down her face. She cast her eyes to Piper, hoping in some instant, everything would be ok. They would all be ok but what she saw back wasn't the look of hope she yearned for.

"Don't even look at me like that right now Phoebe." Piper's words came out harsh between tears.

"I." Phoebe started but was cut off.

"**NO!** Our sister is dying right now because you thought it would be a good idea to go off and save a demon. And in doing so brought more attention to us then we needed. All you had to do was talk to us Phoebe. Tell us everything that had happened to you down there the first time. Tell us about your nightmares and your premonitions. But no. Once again you kept secrets from us both. Secrets that could cost our lives. And is right now costing Prue hers. Look at her Phoebe. You did that. **YOU **did it. You killed our sister."

Phoebe turned her head and looked at Prue. Her pale features a contrast to what she was usually like. The rosieness of her cheeks gone. Her blue eyes taking in the world: closed. She looked back at Piper and then back to Prue.

"I'm sorry Prue." She spoke softly before breaking from Cole's grip and running for the nearest exit.

She was gone faster then anyone could even react as Cole turned after her.

Leo watched as Cole ran after Phoebe, as he tightened his grip on Piper. He knew she didn't really mean what she had said. She was more scared at that moment of losing Prue and she lashed to at the one person she could. But now at what cost would that result be? He looked in as the medical team exited Prue's room leaving only Dr. O'Connell and a nurse.

Piper had seen Phoebe take off and knew then her words had done more damage then she had ever wanted. She was scared and lashed out. And now she was going to lose both her sisters in one night.

--- ---- --- ----

The rain pelted down on her as she ran faster with each stride. It reminded her of that one night when she ran from the Manor. When she was nearly attacked by those four guys up near the cliffs. Though in the end she had kicked the crap out of them surprising them more then just a little. She knew it wasn't really her. It was the evil dwelling inside her that had over taken her body and mind as it had when she attacked Prue.

It was now that same evil that she was running from. An evil in her that was always going to be there aching to get out. Piper was right it was her fault. And now she had killed her sister, her friend, and her mother.

--- ---- --- ----

"I lost her." Cole spoke to Leo more then Piper but he cast his eyes down towards her. "I got as far as the parking lot, but she was gone."

Piper sat quiet beside Prue. Running one hand lightly over the top of her head as the other held tight to her hand.

Cole just looked down at them afraid of even asking.

"It was close but they got her back. Though I don't know for how long. Luckily she is a fighter." Leo answered Cole's unspoken question.

Piper looked down at Prue, "Oh god Prue. What have I done? I practically pushed her out of the hospital. I didn't even mean any of what I said. It just came out." Piper felt tears once again glistening her cheek as she now cried for the sister she pushed out.

"Go to her." the words were soft and almost unreachable to the ear but Piper looked up as she heard them. "Find her."

"Prue? Oh my god Prue." Piper cried as she looked down into the blue eyes of her big sister.

"She is hurting as much as you are, maybe more." she whispered at Piper

"She won't forgive me Prue, I said some pretty mean things. I blamed her."

"I know. But she will."

Piper looked into Prue's eyes as they almost told her that Prue really did know. But all she got back in return was a weak smile.

Leo stood behind Piper as Cole leaned back against the wall. He was concerned for Phoebe but wanted to be there for Piper and Prue as well. He knew all Phoebe needed was some time alone and she would be back. Right now she had to many emotions running through her to think rationally. He knew where she was and when the time came he would go to her.

Leo had one hand gently on Pipers shoulder as he smiled down at Prue. Glad she was awake, giving her a better chance. He also knew that when Prue said she knew what had happened in the hall she did. He knew in some way she probably saw it. The flatline taking her to the other side if only briefly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Piper said as she held her hand on Prue's head, the bandage from her surgery another reminder to Piper at how close she had come to losing her.

"I won't." Prue answered, "Phoebe."

Piper looked up at Leo.

"I'll go." Cole spoke quietly from his position against the wall. "I've had a sense of here ever since she ran off." He stepped from the wall and over to the bed, taking Prue's free hand in his. "I'm glad you're back. I'll bring her back I promise." As he released her hand and was about to shimmer out when he stopped. It was then Leo looked straight at him.

"You?" Cole asked with concern

"Nothing." Leo responded.

Piper looked at them both not sure what was going on. "Leo? Cole?"

They held each other's gaze a moment longer before Cole turned to wards them both. "I lost her."

"Excuse me? What do you mean you lost her?" Piper asked as she turned towards her husband.

"I can't sense her anywhere either."

"So what she went back to the underworld. We vanquished your mother she can't just go back there."

"No its not like that Piper its more." Leo tried to explain it to her as to himself but he didn't want to think of the outcome for such a sudden lose as he had felt.

"It's as if she was." Cole couldn't even bring himself to say it. After everything the two of them had fought for.

Piper was taking in what they were saying but she didn't want to believe it. "No. No she isn't. Find her!" she felt Prue's grip on her hand tighten as they both realized what the guys were trying not to say. Phoebe was dead.

--- ---- --- ----

She pushed harder as she found herself running up the familiar steps of the Manor. She knew what she had to do and fast, before Leo or Cole could stop her.

If they couldn't find her she wouldn't hurt them every again. And she knew that there was only one way, other then dying herself, that would stop them from finding her; she had to relinquish her powers and stop being a witch.

She flipped the pages of the BOS and found what she needed. The words came out of her mouth with ease as she felt the queasiness inside her.

"Hello witch." the voice came from within the very shadows of the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

Prue closed her eyes for rest but she didn't really rest. Her thoughts were on Phoebe. She knew Piper and her had a fight and she knew it had been bad. But she wasn't ready yet to tell them she had seen the fight.

She wasn't ready yet to tell them she was closer to death then they had ever thought possible. In every sense they had lost her, long enough for her to see she as still needed as her Grams had explained to her, as she listened to the two younger Halliwell argue and accusations fly across the room. Though the accusation were coming from one side only.

She wanted to reach out and take Piper in her arms and tell her it wasn't Phoebes fault but she couldn't she could only stand there with Grams as the words flew in anger.

Her heart reached out as Phoebe looked back in the room where she was lying and then ran off down the hallway. She took in Piper features and saw the anguish, despair and lose on her face. As much as losing Prue was hurting so was watching Phoebe ran off.

Piper held Prue's hand in hers as her own world continued to spin. Cole and Leo couldn't get a read on where Phoebe was. And she knew if anything happened it was her fault. She had pushed her away. "Cole have you any idea?" she asked hoping in some way her sisters' boyfriend was keeping a subtel lock on Phoebe.

"The last time I felt her was at the Manor." He answered realizing what Piper was thinking. And before anyone could even respond he shimmered out.

Leo looked down at Piper and Prue. Prue sleeping fitfully as Piper sat there worried. Not saying a word Leo orbed out following where Cole was heading, hoping it would lead him as well to Phoebe.

--- ---- --- ----

She held her stare at the demon before her not really sure what to do.

"What do you want?"

"What we all want. Your powers." He said calmly as she made a step towards her.

All Phoebe could do now was laugh.

"I am glad you find this amusing witch."

"I do, seeing as I just relinquished my powers."

"You **LIE!"**

"Yeah I wish. But if you want my powers, you cane to the wrong witch. I don't have any. See for your self." She turned the BOS towards him. "The spell I just read." She stepped back so he could see the spell clearly.

He eyed her with caution as he stood next to the famed BOS. Casting his eyes towards the words he read them knowing what they would do to a witch had she truly said them, "A trick."

"No trick. I read it to save my sisters." she moved a bit closer to the door. She may have relinquished her powers but she wasn't stupid. She knew a demon would take any opportunity to kill a Charmed One no matter what.

He watched as she moved slowly. He knew from the spell she might not have any powers to give him but who was to say it wasn't a trick.

"Nice try witch." the fireball formed before she could even react as it struck her in the upper arm, the pain nearly to much as she leaped for the attic door and down the stairs.

Cole and Leo appeared as the second fireball hit the doorframe. Missing its intended target.

"Bad shot Jiniva."

"Belthazor."

"You do realize that you are trying to kill my girlfriend right?" his words were mocking as he held the demons eye to his.

"A witch. To me nothing more." Jiniva replied as she fired at Cole.

He moved with speed as he shimmered out of the way to appear behind the demon.

"The Source sent you didn't he?"

"To kill her and you are to pay great rewards."

"Well give him a message for me. No one comes after us from now on or I will kill them." the energy bolt hit its mark. Giving Jiniva time to relay the message and that was it. His life would end after that, as the hit was fatal.

Cole and Leo both watched as the demon disappeared in a shimmer.

"Now what?" Leo asked hoping Cole knew the answers.

"Honestly? I have no idea. She took off and neither one of us can find her." Cole replied as his heart went out to Phoebe as well as her sisters. For without her he knew they would both be lost.

--- ---- --- ----

The rain once again pelted down on her as she ran for the only real home she had known. Sure she had NYC, but the Manor was always her real home. The one she felt safe in with her sisters. But now that was over. Prue was dead and Piper was more then pissed at her. She took one last look at it before she ran down the street away from everything she loved.

She didn't even know where to turn or where to go. She just knew she had to get out of San Francisco as soon as possible. She needed to put space between her and Piper.

She made her way into town and walked aimlessly through alleys and darkened passages. Ones she knew as a witch she should avoid and even as person she should, but she had to stay out of sight. She knew Cole and Leo, and once they discovered she was undetectable, they would call Darryl and have him search.

She was soaked to her skin but she didn't care. All she cared about now was getting away from Piper. Her thoughts as well turned to Prue. They had been working on what had happened when she turned back time. Working on rebuilding the friendship they both wanted, but more then that, building on the sisterhood they needed. But now as she leaned against the wall and slide down, it was a sisterhood lost forever.

--- ---- --- ----

Leo and Cole returned to the hospital not really knowing what to tell the sisters.

Piper kept her gaze at Prue as she worried for Phoebe. She ran her hand over the top of Prues head as her mind drifted. She wanted both her sisters' back was that so bad?

--- ---- --- ----

Her legs continued to pump as she ran from her only known home. But the rain pelted hared on to her skin.

The cover she tried to use was not helping much as the rain and wind reached her. So she moved from one place to the next. She had to stay hidden until the morning when she could catch the first bus out of town. But at that moment all she could do was hide and rest.

The night became colder as she tried to stay focused but she couldn't. She had stopped under a cupboard box staying hidden from the light of the streetlights above. Now all she really wanted was the comfort of her home and her sisters holding her tight. A wish she knew wasn't possible.

"Come on Billy this time we got this thing down pat."

"Yeah you said that last time Sam. And we got our asses kicked by some girl."

"Yeah. Well not this time. This time we are in that frat house no matter what is going on." as the words left his mouth he caught a glimpse of figure in the shadows. He looked again not really sure he was seeing what he was. But then he realized it was her. The same girl that had spoiled it last time but as he looked at her he knew this time would be different. This time he would win.

"Sam. I think our luck just took a change for the better." His words spoke out as he stepped towards the near unconscious girl against the wall. This time he would have her and get into the fraternity he had been pledging, as he looked back at his soon to be frat brothers. Everything was going to work out to his favour


	12. Chapter 12

Piper could count how many times she had looked down at Prues features. It was a miracle to her that her big sister was even alive. But she knew that somewhere some one had decided it wasn't time for her to leave them yet. Them. Piper took the word to herself as she thought of Phoebe. A sister she had pushed away. A sister that was now missing.

It had been hours since Cole and Leo had left the hospital room in search of the youngest Halliwell. And still she had no word.

Leo finally appeared to let her know what had happened at the Manor and that they had once again lost Phoebe.

"I don't understand it Leo. How can you and Cole just lose her like that?"

"I don't know Piper but we will find her again I promise." Trying to assure her that they would find Phoebe.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Her words were harsher then she had intended but her fear was getting the best of her.

She was mad at herself more then Leo but right then he was at the receiving end of her own anger. She had said things to Phoebe she hadn't wanted to. Maybe on some deep level she partially did blame Phoebe for what had happened to Prue but it had been her fear of losing Prue that had made everything come to the surface. Now her sister was in more trouble then she wanted to imagine and no one had anyway of finding her.

Prue had heard Piper's outbreak at Leo and knew her sister was hurting inside with guilt. Hell she was blaming herself. She should have seen it coming a long time ago. Phoebe had been acting strange. But she also looked back still to that day she had told Leo to save Piper no matter what the cost had been. She hadn't asked him and in doing so that was what got Phoebe into the mess she was in now. It was something Phoebe and her had been working on ever since they had saved her from the underworld and Cole had sacrificed himself to save her.

The two of them had sat up many nights just talking about the days growing up and Phoebe was even truly opening up to her about what had happened to her in the hands of the Source. Each time she had held back the tears of hurt and anger as her baby sisters own tears rolled gently down her face.

Prue was now just watching and listening as Piper and Leo tried to figure out what could have happened to Phoebe.

"We can try a spell." Prue spoke softly. She was still tired from her injuries but she a feeling inside that she had to see Phoebe and fast. She was not sure why.

Piper turned and looked over at Prue, "Like what?"

"To Call a Lost Witch." Prue replied with some hope that it might work

Piper looked at Leo trying to get his thoughts on if it would work.

"It's worth a try. I'm out of options and Cole is shimmering around the city looking for her anywhere he can think of." Leo answered himself having hope it would work.

Leo stood by the door watching for anyone that might come.

Piper stood beside Prue's bed, "Are you up for this honey?" she asked with concern that maybe her sister wasn't strong enough yet to cast a spell.

"I don't have a choice Piper." Prue answered seeing the worry in her little sisters eyes

Taking Prue's hand in her they both started,

_Power of the witches' rise._

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us, we call you near._

_Come to us and settle here_

They both waited for something to let them know where Phoebe was but as the seconds ticked by they knew it hadn't worked.

"Ok I don't understand. Why didn't that work?" Piper looked from Leo to Prue.

What Leo feared he knew now must be true. The only reason it didn't work was because Phoebe was dead. But that didn't make sense to him. Something wasn't right.

"I'll be right back." He orbed out not waiting for an answer.

--- ---- --- ----

"Come on Billy you aren't."

"She kicked our asses last time in case you forgot Sam. Embarrassed us in front of everyone." He bent down and ran his hand over Phoebes cheek. "This time she isn't gonna get the chance to fight back."

She felt the hand touching her face and heard the muffled words around her. She fought to stay focused but she couldn't as the cold wet rain still pelted on her and she was utterly exhausted from running.

"Come on now baby. You remember me don't ya?" he spoke soft as he eased her body towards the ground. Taking his hand he moved it with practice ease to the top of her blouse unbuttoning the buttons one by one slowly as he moved in and kissed her.

She knew what was happening and had to stop him. She found a hidden strength as she slammed her knee into him sending him reeling back in pain.

"**You bitch!"** he grabbed her as he tried to scramble free. The back of his hand slammed into her face sending her across the alley into the far wall.

He moved quickly as she grabbed her by the hair and slammed her again into the wall.

"I forgot you liked it rough bitch. But this time its you that will pay." He spun her around and slammed his fist into her mid-section causing her to bend over clutching her stomach. But as soon as her hands wrapped around her stomach she felt his knee slam into her face sending her to the ground.

She fought to stay conscious, as she knew what would happen the minute she blacked out. She tried to find the strength again to fight back. But as she lay there on the wet ground the rain splattering down on her she felt the kick to her ribs not once or twice but repeatedly.

--- ---- --- ----

Cole had arrived back at the hospital to find Prue sleeping and Piper resting her head on the bedside her. He took in the scene and thought of what the two of them would have to endure if they never found their sister. His own heart was starting to break he didn't even want to imagine what it was doing to the two of them.

He pulled a chair up and leaned against it, hidden in the shadow of the room just watching out for them. He saw Leo orb in a few minutes later. "Any luck?" he asked from his place in the shadow.

"No. But I know why we can't get a read on her." Leo cast a glance to the girls and debated to let them sleep or wake them with what he found. "She cast a spell to strip her of her powers."

"She **what!"**

Both Leo and Cole turned and looked at the ice blue eyes of Prue glaring back at them.

"The BOS was opened to the page that will strip you of your powers."

"No we burned that page. Neither one of us wanted to get in that situation again."

"This one will just work on one witch, not all three of you. My guess is that Pipers words got to her and she figured that the only way to protect you two from her again was to strip herself of her powers."

Prue couldn't believe that her sister would do that. Phoebe of all people. She loved being a witch. Until it got us hurt, she added as her mind took over. "Is it reversible?" she asked hoping that once they found their sister they would be able to restore her powers.

"It should be though I didn't see one in the book." He answered not sure if that was because there wasn't one, and that what Phoebe had done was permanent.

They sat in silence taking in the consequences of what Phoebe had done. She had ended the power of three.


	13. The End

He looked down as he kicked her again, the blood having no effect on his anger. But the next time he felt the hands grip him from behind.

"Let it go Billy."

Billy stopped and glared at Sam from behind him. "Get your hands off me. You seem to forget what she did last time."

"No I remember, but that doesn't make this right." Sam shot back now realizing what his friend was doing was wrong. "You keep this up and you'll kill her. And I won't go down with you for murder."

Billy seemed to take in what Sam was saying before turning and glaring back down at her. "Fine you want her that bad. Take her." he pulled his arm away from Sam and started to walk away but gave Phoebe one last shot as he walked past her, leaving her and Sam in the rain.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911. Giving the location of where they were he waited. But only long enough that when he heard the sirens coming around the corner he blended into the darkness of the alley and disappeared from sight, though close enough that he watched as the paramedics worked their miracle.

--- ----

The words of medical jargon flew from their mouths as the gurney was rushed down the hall. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, possible concussion. The police came rushing in after them having responded to the call of assault. They needed to inform the family once they found out who she was.

The nurses worked frantically doing what they could as they waited for the doctor to arrive. IV was set after they moved her skilfully from the gurney to the ER bed.

"What we got?" his voice boomed through the small room as she quickly made his way to the patient.

"Assault victim. Paramedics detected possible internal injuries, sever trauma to the abdomen and head as well as a broken arm."

"Prep x-ray and a cat scan." He looked down at the victim in his ER and took in a shocked gasp.

"Dr.?" a voice questioned as he stopped cold for a moment.

"Just get her to x-ray ASAP and page me when they are ready." He ordered as he left the ER, on a new destination.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper paced worried after what Prue had told her. Leo and Cole had left them alone knowing they would need some time for just the two of them.

"Prue what are we going to do?" she finally sat on the edge of the bed hoping that once again Prue would have the answers they needed.

"First thing we have to do is find her. Then we will worry about the power thing."

"Find her. Great." Piper sighed in defeat knowing that when Phoebe didn't want to be found she usually wasn't.

"I might be able to help you in the area." the familiar voice came from behind them, they hadn't even heard or noticed the door opening.

"Dr. O'Connell." Piper spun around to met his gaze. How long had he been standing there? Had he heard them discussing their powers?

"Piper. Prue. Phoebe was just brought into the ER."

They both felt panic reaching inside their heart through their guts. Why was their sister in the ER was she ok? A thousand thoughts raced through their minds as he started to speak.

"Someone decided to use her as a punching bag. I'm waiting now for the x-rays to let me know the extent of her injuries, as well I have her going for a CAT scan."

Piper didn't know if she should be relieved that they found her or worried more now knowing why she was here.

"Right now I can detect some internal injuries and a broken arm. But I won't know more till I get the x-rays back."

"Can we see her." Prue asked as her hand started for her own covers.

"Piper can. You aren't going anywhere young lady. I know you want to but I can't risk you wandering around. I'll have her sent up here as soon as I can. Then you can know for your self." His voice was firm and Prue knew from experience that it was a voice said with finality behind it. He had been the family Dr. to long for her to not even think that he would restrain her if he had to.

Piper could see her sister wanting to protest but she knew that with Dr O'Connell there would be no point. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She acknowledged as she squeezed Prues hand gently

"Stay with her Piper." Prue told her, wanting for her sisters to maybe get a chance to work things out. "I'll call Leo and let him know." Prue added knowing Piper would want him near her in case anything else happened.

Prue seethed as she watched Piper leaving. She had tried to get out of bed but the pain that shot through her body was too much. She was only glad she was able to hide it from Piper and the Dr. She wanted to run down the hall to her baby sister but she knew Piper and Phoebe had some issues of their own to work out. She wanted to be awake when they brought Phoebe in so she closed her eyes and let her mind drift to her baby sister, sending her the love she needed.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper walked through the corridors quickly as her mind echoed the words she had yelled at Phoebe. How now would she react? Would she push her away? All Piper cared about was getting to Phoebe and fixing everything.

She gasped as she came around the corner. The nurse was cleaning the blood off her face as another just finished wrapping a bandage around her sisters rib section. The cast on her arm made her look smaller then she was, it reminded Piper of when Prue broke her arm once. It was a distant memory but all she knew was her big sister was hurt, hurt protecting them as usual.

"Phoebe." She quickly made her way to the bed as she gathered her thoughts.

"Excuse me you can't be in here."

Piper didn't even look at the voice in front of her, "She's my sister," she said softly, as she ran her hand over Phoebes forehead.

The nurse backed off knowing that they needed some time alone. They were done with the patient until the x-rays came back, "If you need anything, someone will be right outside at the nurses station." She exited without another word.

--- ---- --- ----

"Cole go see her." Prue said quietly as she tried to get comfortable. The nurse had come in to give her something for her pain that she couldn't hide anymore but she refused it. She wanted to be awake when they wheeled her sister into her room.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Now go." She ordered before giving him a caring look.

Prue wasn't even sure how long it had been since Piper had left her to find Phoebe. She finally started to give in to her own worry, as she couldn't fight off the sleep that was threatening to overcome her.

"Prue go to sleep. I'll wake you the minute they come through the door." Leo spoke soft and gentle as he watched her trying to fight to stay awake.

Prue hesitated a moment, "No I'm good." But within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

--- ---- --- ----

She felt the warm hand on the top of her head but the haze of the light blinded her from opening her eyes right away.

"Phoebe?"

The sweet voice she knew to well was right there. But she wasn't ready yet. But her heart spoke to her more then her mind, "Piper?"

"Hey you. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's me that should be apologising. I didn't mean what I said earlier. Cole's mother had you under a spell."

"No."

"Yes. And when you went to save Cole you did it because of love. Prue and I understand." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebe forehead. "I love you."

Phoebe just closed her eyes and let the drugs take effect. All she felt was pain but as she closed her eyes she felt it leaving her, as he drifted off to sleep.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper sat between both her sisters as they slept. The last few weeks were a bit more then she could take.

Prue almost died, more then once. Phoebe running off and relinquishing her power and then getting beat up.

"Get some rest Piper." Leo said as she came up behind her.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Now come up here with me and sleep." Prue's voice was loving and just the comfort Piper needed at that moment. She crawled up beside her sister and let her hold her close. "We'll deal with Phoebes power outage tomorrow." Prue said as she held Piper close and drifted back to sleep. Feeling safe now that both her sisters were with her.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper pulled the Jeep in front of the Manor as she opened the door for Phoebe and then went around and opened the front door for Prue.

"Ok we had deal. You two both rest with no argument or I'm taking you back got it?"

"Yes Mum." Prue and Phoebe responded in unison.

Both had recovered enough from their injures that Dr. O'Connell had released them. Phoebe escaped her ordeal with a few cracked ribs and no internal damage. The only thing she had broken was her wrist, that would heal in time.

Piper led them both to the couch were Prue sat down to get comfortable, as Phoebe choose the chair across from her, resting her head on the back.

"Ok I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get something to eat. Don't move from there." Piper waved her finger as a mother to a child warning them.

Prue looked over at Phoebe who in her eyes still look more then exhausted.

"Phoebs."

Getting no answer she first though her sister was asleep.

"I'm sorry Prue." Phoebes voice was shaken and quiet.

"Phoebe."

"No Prue, look what I did to you. I could have killed you."

"It wasn't you honey and you need to realize that. None of this is your fault. It's hers." Prue kept her gaze on her sister. "Phoebe we have both made some mistakes in the last few months. Some that we were getting through before this all happened."

Phoebe looked up for the first time to met Prue's eyes. The love that was always there was there now. Looking back at her.

"It isn't your fault baby, as always it's evils." Prue held out one hand to Phoebe hoping she would take it and come to her.

Phoebe hesitated as Prue reached out for her. She wanted to go to her, but she couldn't. But once again her heart took over her body as she stood up slowly and sat down next to Prue. Leaning her head against her sister she felt her tears escaping down her face. The damn finally breaking after all the days in the hospital. "I love you."

Prue placed her arms around Phoebe the best she could and held her. Placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, "I love you too sweetie." She replied as her own tears tried to over come her, as she rested her forehead on the top of Phoebes head.

Piper leaned against the doorframe to the living room listening to her sisters. She knew they would be ok in the end. Even if they still had some things to sort out.

"Phoebe?" Piper came into the room and sat on the coffee table.

"Yes Piper there is a spell." She spoke softly not really sure if she wanted to reverse what she had done.

"Honey we can wait if you want, but I think you need to consider what you did." Prue looked down at her sister.

Prue could see the inner battle going on with Phoebe just from the look on her face. She sat not even moving, almost afraid to move, everything but her hand around her class ring, as she twisted it in her hands.

She met Pipers eyes before closing her own.

"I just didn't want to hurt you two any more." She spoke quietly as she felt Piper take her hands in hers.

"Phoebe we love you and no matter what has happened none of this was your fault you can't hurt us when you don't want to. Only they can make you."

Phoebe untangled herself from her sisters and headed up stairs. At first Piper was going to follow her but Prue stopped her. "She'll say it when she's ready Piper. Leave her be for now." She advised as she fought her own urge to go after her sister.

Phoebe came down a few moments later with the BOS in her arms. She placed it on the table and opened it up to the one spell they all knew well. "Say it with me?" she asked sheepishly.

Prue and Piper each took a hand as the words fell off the their tongues like music.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, _

_the secrets we hid in the night, _

_the oldest of Gods are invoked here, _

_the great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in this hour, _

_I'll call upon the ancient power, _

_bring your powers to we sisters three, _

_we want the power, give us the power." _

Phoebe once again cuddled into Prue not wanting to let her go as she let the magic inside her heal a part of her heart. The rest she would work on with the help of her sisters. The love they shared once again filling her as she never thought possible.

The End

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for another adventure with our favourite sisters

Di


End file.
